Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to executing applications and more particularly relates to dynamic application optimization.
Description of the Related Art
Computing devices in various forms typically execute a wide variety of different software applications. Depending on the capabilities and features of the software applications, different settings of the computing device, or components of the computing device may affect how the application operates. Some settings may increase performance of one application, but may reduce performance of another application. Other settings may enhance stability of the computing device, but may reduce performance.
In other scenarios, certain settings may increase performance of one application, but may cause another application to operate poorly or even crash. Therefore, optimizing a computing device that may execute a wide variety of different software applications may be difficult.
In one solution, a computing device may alter settings when an application is instantiated. Although this may optimize one application when it is started, if another application is instantiated before the first application has completed, the optimization settings for the second application may interfere with first application.